The other side of coin
by LoveFerrin
Summary: Polish AU, chasing the prophecy spoilers. What if Ferrin had a chance to use all the informations Rachel and Jason had given him about their world?


**Akcja zaczyna się mniej-więcej od str. 546. Wysadzanie Felrook. **

Biały blask wybuchu orantium oślepił na chwilę Ferrina, a gorący podmuch sprawił, że rozsadnik odwrócił głowę. Zaraz po tym nastąpiła druga, potężniejsza eksplozja, przewracając jego i Tarka. Trzeci, ogromny wybuch upewnił Ferrina, że jego misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Tym razem huk rozsadził jego bębenki uszne, odłamki skał niesione przez falę powietrza okaleczyły jego twarz, podziurawiły jego ubranie, a niesamowita biel całkowicie zalała jego wizję. Nie słyszał już niczego z ucha, które dał Jasonowi, nie widział dachów, po których jeszcze przed chwilą skakał czarny kot, nie czuł zapachu ziemi nosem starannie ukrytym w pobliżu jeziora. Więzy łączące jego pole rozsadnikowe zostały zerwane. Zachował przytomność na wystarczająco długo, by poczuć dumę i zimno ogarniające całe jego ciało.

Udało mu się! On, rozsadnik Ferrin, syn Baldora naprawdę przezwyciężył jarzmo Maldora, naprawdę zmienił świat. I w końcu był wolny od wszelkich zobowiązań!

* * *

Zimno. Tak bardzo zimno. Czuł znajomy, metaliczny posmak w ustach. Krew? Tak, chyba tak, ale zmieszana z czymś jeszcze, zimna i gęsta. To coś wypełniało mu też nozdrza, gardło i płuca. Jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, starając się ustalić jego położenie. Ledwie powstrzymywał panikę. Co się stało? Czyżby Maldor go schwytał? Niemożliwe! Przecież go wysadził, razem z Tarkiem zniszczyli twierdzę Felrook.

Z wysiłkiem odsunął od siebie rozgorączkowane myśli. Potem zastanowi się, co poszło nie tak i jak się tu znalazł. Najpierw musi ocenić bieżącą sytuację i spróbować się z niej wydostać.

Leżał otoczony przez dosyć gęsty, niebieskawy żelu. Jego ciało wznosiło się i opadało na skalne dno w miarę lekkich prądów naciskających na jego klatkę piersiową. Uczucie nie było może samo w sobie nieprzyjemne, ale z pewnością nieznane i niepokojące. Ruch pomagał mu oddychać... a właściwie to połykać półprzezroczystą maź. Zamknął oczy i zignorował przerażające uczucie pełności. Nigdy nie słyszał o takim sposobie tortur, ale najwyraźniej działały nieźle na zdezorientowaną psychikę ofiary. Starał się skoncentrować na przytłumionym buczeniu wydobywającym się z góry.

Ponownie otworzył oczy. Z góry wydobywało się słabe światło, prądy zaczynały słabnąć. Ostrożnie poruszył drętwymi kończynami, przewracając się z pleców na bok. Skalna powierzchnia sprawiała wrażenie całkiem równej, dopóki jego ręka nie natrafiła na wystającą dźwignię. W zasadzie nie miał nic do stracenia. Pociągnął ją, starając się zaprzeć się drugą ręką o śliskie dno. Dźwignia ustąpiła lekko. Chwilę po tym jak buczenie ucichło, prostokątny kawałek dna pod Ferrinem zaczął się unosić. Ciśnienie zmusiło go do położenia się całkiem płasko, zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Brak kontroli wywołał w nim nasiloną falę paniki, ale zmusił się do rozluźnienia mięśni. Teraz i tak nie mógłby już nic zrobić.

W miarę jak Ferrin się wznosił, nacisk na jego ciało malał aż w końcu platforma sięgnęła powierzchni. Rozsadnik zachłysnął się powietrzem i opróżnił gardło i żołądek z mazi. Torsje wstrząsały nim jeszcze przez parę minut. Później padł na platformę wycieńczony, chciwie łapiąc powietrze. Czarne plamki pojawiały mu się przed oczami, ale, powoli odwracając na boki głowę, zdołał przyjrzeć się chociaż odrobinę swojemu otoczeniu. Znajdował się w przestronnej jaskini oświetlanej dużymi splotami wodorostów zawieszonych u sklepienia. Po jego prawej stronie znajdował się brzeg sadzawki z mazią.

W co on się znowu wplątał? Mało mu było problemów za życia, to teraz szukał sobie nowych po śmierci, czy jak?

Złośliwie cichy głosik szeptał mu w głowie, że te ,,problemy" za życia przyniosły mu całkiem przyjemną nagrodę. Prawdziwa, niepowiązana układami przyjaźń smakowała naprawdę dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do tego ohydnego żelu... Kiedy odzyska siły spróbuje rozejrzeć się dalej po jaskini, ale na razie musiał chwilę odpocząć.

_Ciekawe co tym razem zgotował mi ten psiakrewny los? - z_astanawiał się, zbierając się w sobie. Udało mu się ześlizgnąć na brzeg. Skała wydawała się dużo chłodniejsza od oblepionej mazią powierzchni platformy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że z jego ubrań pozostało naprawdę niewiele. Chciał przekręcić się na bok, żeby chociaż trochę zmniejszyć powierzchnię stykania się skóry z kamieniem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że tuż przy nim znajdują się skrzętnie ukryte i bardzo kręte schody. Stoczył się ze zduszonym krzykiem na sam dół, obijając się o stopnie, które na szczęście były pokryte jakimiś szmatami.

_Jeśli tak wygląda życie pozagrobowe, to ja dziękuję bardzo – _pomyślał, pozostając w bezruchu przez moment. Miał nadzieję, że skończyło się na siniakach. Pomieszczenie było dużo cieplejsze niż poprzednia jaskinia, ale panowała tu zupełna ciemność. Po chwili wstał chwiejnie, czując się jakby były to jego pierwsze dni po bardzo ciężkiej, bardzo długiej chorobie. Gdy tylko oparł się o ścianę, rozległo się ciche 'klik' i został oślepiony przez jaskrawe światło. Niemal upadł z zaskoczenia, cofając się do schodów. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, ale zmusił się do przyzwyczajenia do ciepłego blasku. Źródłem jasności okazał się ogień w kominku, który rozświetlał teraz niewielki, skromnie, ale całkiem ładnie urządzony pokoik. Obok kominka stało nieduże łóżko, a nad nim wisiała półka z książkami. Gruby, czarny dywan ciągnął się przez schody aż do łóżka. To on musiał złagodzić jego upadek. Po lewej stał mały stolik i krzesełko. Na ciemnym blacie leżały zapisane pergaminy.

Ferrin usiadł ciężko na krześle, krzywiąc się, gdy skrzypnęło w ostrzeżeniu. Sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu, najbardziej ozdobny list.

Jego brwi uniosły się w zdumieniu, gdy odczytał datę. Papier musiał być wzmocniony silnym endomickim, skoro jeszcze się nie rozpadł. Wymyślne litery i starożytny język nie ułatwiały odczytywania, ale udało mu się wyłowić w tekście imię Maldora, ostrzeżenie oraz wielokrotnie używane starodawne zwroty grzecznościowe. Dolna część kartki była zmięta, jakby treść nie spodobała się odbiorcy na tyle, że podczas czytania zacisnął na papierze pięść.

Kolejny list był dużo czytelniejszy, chociaż niektóre wyrazy były skreślone i pisane na nowo.

_Nie musisz się obawiać, droga Darianno, Maldor nigdy nie założy twierdzy na moim Allowat. Zapewniam cię, że nie stanowi on dla mnie żadnego zagrożenia. Czego zresztą dowiodę dziś wieczór, zabijając tego czarnoksiężnika od siedmiu boleści. Głupiec nie ma pojęcia o dziedzictwie mojej góry orantium. Wykorzystaj tą informację, gdybym, jakimś cudem, został ciężko ranny w pojedynku. Nie martw się jednak o mnie, mój ukryty dom zapewni mi w razie potrzeby odpowiednie warunki do powrotu do zdrowia. Niebieska woda nie jest tak bardzo pożądana przez medyków bez przyczyny. _

Ferrin odłożył list z powrotem na stół i przejrzał resztę kartek. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie zawierały różne wersje odpowiedzi na pierwszy list. Piszący albo bardzo szanował tą ,,Dariannę", albo musiał być prawdziwym pedantem, żeby napisać tak wiele wersji ,,na brudno".

Dwóch rzeczy Ferrin mógł być jednak zupełnie pewny o właścicielu domu, do którego się dostał – parał się czarnoksięstwem i zajmował Allowat przed Maldorem.

Cóż, przynajmniej fenomen samozapalającego się ogniska został wyjaśniony.


End file.
